My Funny Valentine
by Nightfan
Summary: Rated for extreme self-loathing. This is my first songfic, so please be gentle. Set in Germany directly before Kurt joins the x-men.


Just a little diddly that I'm doing to help get rid of writers block on another story that I have been working on for quite some time now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters represented within this story. Neither do I own the words to 'my funny valentine.'  I am merely a fanfic author madly in love with a certain blue elf. Please do not sue me. 

My funny Valentine

__

_My funny Valentine_

_Sweet, comic Valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart._

The demon of Winzeldörf prowled through the murky sunlight that had managed to force its way through the cloud and rain. The icy water plastered his indigo fur to his skin, like a child's plush toy which had been left out in the rain too long. Just another reminder of how abnormal he was, how— freakish, the thought ran through the young boy's head, stealing a dry, sarcastic smile of self-loathing from his lips.  

Kurt Wagner was a monster among all of the beautiful people of earth. At least, beautiful on the outside. Kurt had no doubt that they must be uglier than he himself was on the inside if they could not just accept him as another of God's creatures. Well, no more. His 'parents' had recently received a telegram from a man who lived in America. This man could… help people like Kurt. Mutants, he had discovered that they were called. There WERE others!

Kurt noticed that the route that he was taking was going straight back to Winzeldörf, the town which embodied all of the hate that humankind carried for _things that were different. __People who were different. _

A sharp 90 degree turn was made by the alleged demon into the dense forest that lay vertically along his path. Kurt seemed to flicker in and out of being as he walked through shadows that the tall trees cast. Pinpoints of light radiated from his golden eyes, even more evident in the growing darkness where the trees became even thicker. 

Suddenly, footsteps rang out through the forest, dry leaves cracking under the offending weight. So loud were they within the formerly silent forest that the sound echoed from all directions rendering him unable to tell which direction to run or teleport in.

Then, she was upon him. 

Yes, SHE. 

Kurt watched wordlessly from behind a particularly thick tree, as she dropped to the ground exhausted, panting heavily. He could also hear that she was being chased, as loud shouts, and more crackling was coming from the direction from which she had come running.

Her face pallid with fear, she tried to move, tried to run, only to be betrayed by her body. 

"Nein…" 

They appeared. Those hostile faces which Kurt remembered only too well from his encounter, which seemed such a short time ago. Though this time they were not after him, nor were torches or pitchforks present, those faces were just as horrible and menacing as ever before.

"We gonna get you gypsy. You can't be a-runnin' from us forever."

Her sobs racked her body s they advanced, cracking their knuckles, and mock punching the air in front of them. 

The girl scooted backwards on her hands and feet, backing into the very tree that Kurt was standing behind. 

He must have moved backwards hastily, for the leaves stirred around his ankles, causing the female to look backwards in fright. 

Here it comes

 Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened, while Kurt was bracing for teleportation. 

"Elf! Oh sir… please help… oh please. They're gonna kill me Mr.…"

"The Demon! He has the girl!"

They broke into a run, knowing full well that if the 'demon' used his hell power, the girl would disappear with him back down to the underworld. Which is exactly where she belonged, of course. 

 ***Bamf!***

"Scheisse!" 

***Bamf***

They reappeared two miles away, inside a small cave which had saved Kurt from mobs more times than he could remember. He grinned at her, flashing fang. She smiled back, a smile which lit up the cave better than a halogen bulb would have. 

She must have been about his age, wearing a tattered black skirt covered in dozens of repair patches, with a simple peasant shirt that looked to have been white at some point or another. She had eyes that were green as the moss itself, with creases around the eyes from laughing. Her skin was pale… and she had a graceful, slender build which radiated a happiness and joy with life in general which was addictive. And she was smiling—smiling at him in a happy, joyous way. He loved her.

Your looks are laughable

Un-photographable

Yet, you're my favorite work of art

Kurt went numb when she reached out one of those gorgeous hands out to his face, holding her long fingers just-so.

She touched him.

She stroked his face as if he were a cat.

He loved it.

"You 'ent an elf."

Kurt shook his head, unable to speak.

"You're human—aren't you?"

 He nodded, still unable to speak.

"Wassamatter? Cat gotch'er tongue?" 

He coughed, while his fur turned an odd shade of purple. 

"You might say that."

Tail slashing behind him, he reached out daringly and touched her face gently. So smooth… smooth as glass, he thought. 

Her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the feeling of his velvet-like hand on her face.

_Is your figure less than Greek?_

_Is Your Mouth a little weak?_

_When you open it to speak,_

_Are you smart?_

"Who are you?" 

"I, fräulein, am Kurt Wagner, circus trapeze artist extraordinaire. And you?"

"A no good gypsy sham who can feel people's emotions."

Kurt hastily tried to subdue his fast beating heart. Ach, be still!

She laughed, and embraced him tenderly.

He stood tense at first, not daring to move, should she decide to change her mind, and walked off disgusted. He then began to relax into her arms… the first that had accepted him immediately… ever.

"Elf. Fuzzy elf."

She rubbed against his face, and lay her head on his shoulder. The warmth of her body spread through him, as they stood, and stood, and stood…

_But don't change a hair for me,_

_Not if you care for me._

"What is your name, Liebe?"

She drew her mouth right up to his delicately pointed ear.

"My name, Kurt Wagner, is Valentine."

She slipped from his grasp and ran lightly from the cave. 

"Valentine of the hated traveling gypsies. We will see each other again, Elf. I can feel it."

He watched the ebony hair whip around the corner in the rain, and he smiled to himself. 

"The circus is in town, mein liebe. Come see the show!" 

His voice echoed and reverberated through the empty street."

He though he heard a joyous 'I will!'

But perhaps it was the rain.

_Stay, little Valentine, stay!_

_Each day is Valentine's day._

So, there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Tell me if I should write one when she actually GOES to the circus! Please,  please, please review!!


End file.
